aferrandose a la vida
by AoshMi SeshLin
Summary: cada uno necesitaba del otro para sobrevivir , ella para alegrarle la vida y el para rescatarla de esa enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo . por que el amor lo vence todo pero...incluso a la muerte? AM PLIZ LEAN


Hola!

Saludos a todos ahora me presento con un nuevo fink el cual espero sea de su agrado, es un A/M ( mi pareja favorita) algo tristón pero realista según yo ( checar en capítulos mas adelante), basado en las circunstancias en las que varias mujeres se debaten día a día pero con un toque de amor , espero ansiosa sus comentarios .

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de el_

Aoshi, misao o cualquier personaje de ruroni kenshin no me pertenecen son propiedad de nobuhiro watsuki , así que no me demanden XD

* * *

Eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde de un sábado de agosto, faltaban quince minutos para la salida del tren con destino a Kyoto. Después de cuatro largos años por fin regresaba a mi hogar.

Las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer y el viento travieso las movía a su antojo , el atardecer era bello y con un aire de nostalgia .

ultima llamada pasajeros del tren 511por favor abordar –se escuchaba al carrilero

subí mis maletas y ocupe mi asiento junto a la ventana , las ruedas del tren comenzaban a moverse dejando atrás mi antigua vida para regresar aquel lugar del que nunca desie partir ; mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a una bella noche .

Durante todo el trayecto muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente : mi infancia, mi adolescencia, tu mi novia . Sin duda tu recuerdo algo imborrable.

Como me dolió despedirme de ti aquel día , las lagrimas inundaban tu bello rostro provocando se me partiera el corazón .

flash back

Tus dos pequeñas manos se aferraban a las mías mientras que con un suave beso me despedías

¿regresaras?- me preguntabas con un tono apenas audible, con la voz entrecortada

claro- te respondí- nunca te dejaría sola

tus brazos se unieron a mi cuerpo dándome el abrazo mas calido que un ser pudiese dar

entonces cuando vuelvas nos casaremos – me dijiste ilusionada

así será

fin del flash back

Todo eso paso hace cuatro años, hace cuatro largos años. Como se me hicieron eternos los días sin ella sin su cara mirar, sin ni siquiera noticias tener.

En un principio nos hablábamos diario y las cartas semanales no podían faltar pero poco a poco estas fueron disminuyendo y las llamadas pararon de cesar .debo de admitir que me preocupe bastante cuando marque y no me pudiste contestar lo intente varias veces pero el resultado era igual, mis mensajes en tu contestadora abundaron y el buzón no me cansaba de llenar, mis cartas ya no eran correspondidas mis llamadas igual.

Nunca supe si te cambiaste de casa o de celular, temía por que algo te haya pasado, pero más temía que me hayas podido olvidar. Varias veces compre un boleto a casa pero siempre me ponía a dudar, que cara pondrías si llegara sin mi titulo o con quien te pondría encontrar.

Pero al final resulte un cobarde, nunca me anime a ir hasta hoy, hoy que por fin acabo mi carrera, que la escuela ya no me ha de estorbar, por fin hoy regreso a casa, a casa junto a ti.

Por dios me muero por ver tu rostro, que cara pondrás, seguirás teniendo tu larga cabellera negra o que tantas cosas durante este tiempo pudieron cambiar. ¿ me seguirás amando¿Me habrás olvidado¿Tendrás a otro, estas últimas ideas son descartadas de mi cabeza pues me niego a creerlo.

eso no es posible- me repito a mi mismo. hicimos una promesa aquella tarde junto a las vías del ferrocarril

solo son tonterías mías- me respondo para sentirme mas seguro de que estoy equivocado

Fijo mi vista en la ventana y por ella gente y enormes árboles veo pasar, la camarera se me acerca y pareciese que algo me quiere preguntar

gusta un poco de café señor- se anima a decirme

si por favor- asiento con la cabeza.

el frió se hace notar al parecer la noche será bastante helada , menos mal que traigo un abrigo a la mano, el que tu me regalaste en mi cumpleaños . ¿Te acordaras de ese día? Baya que yo si.

flash back

Aquel día te habías esmerado mucho tratando de cocinarme y prepararme tu misma un delicioso pastel , pero eras nueva en la cocina y sin querer la comida se te quemo .

Llegue todo asustado a tu casa pues humo de humo de atrás salio , jamas olvidare tu cara toda encenizada y lagrimas a medio salir , no dejabas de lamentar haber estropeado mi dia según tu . pero yo te calle reiterandote que no habia pasado nada pues tu estabas junto ami , dandote a entender que no podria haber nada mejor .

Tu cara se ilumino y salimos de ahí y salimos de ahí, ordenamos unos tallarines y subimos a la azotea a cenar .

Los rayos de la luna era la unica luz que nos iluminaba , en eso sacaste una pequeña caj de tu bolsa y me la obsequiaste .

Era el abrigo que habiamos visto en el aparador un guchy color negro con bolsas en los laterales acompañado de una hermosa tarjeta echa por tus propias manos .

Era tanta mi emocion que no lo pude resistir , tome delicadamente tu rostro y bese con suavidad tus finos labios , nuestro primer beso, tu primer beso.

Waw me senti volar , fue un momento magico, simplemente indescribible. Con lentitud me separe mientras abrias tus ojos observando tu cara sonrojada y sonrisa deslumbrante, era un paisaje a mi vista, sin duda aquel habia sido el mejor de los cumpleaños.

fin del flash back

Una sonrisa involuntaria dorno mi rostro , mientras mas me acordaba mas pronto queria llegar , no dejaba de ver el reloj , la espera comensaba a hacerme eterna .

Mi vista cansada empiesa a nublarce dejandome llevar de la mano de Morfeo , un bostezo escapa de mi boca

- cuanto te extrano ……. Misao - se oyen mis palbras llenas de tristeza mientras caigo en sueño , esperando por un nuevo amnecer , por el dia en que te volvere a ver .

_**A ser continuado…..**_

Y bien que les parecio? Espero saber que opinan de este nuevo fink y si desean que le continue, la verdad ya tengo los proximos 2 capitulos asi que si les gusto por fabor mandenme un reivew y si no tambien, soy novata en esto de los finks y las criticas constructivas no me harian nada mal.

_Los quiere **AoshMi **_


End file.
